


More Powerful Than All

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Shadowhunter Verse, how Clary comes up with the Alliance Rune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Powerful Than All

**Author's Note:**

> Watching the show and how they bring in tracking, I thought it'd be a good use of the Alliance Rune, maybe.

Jocelyn felt Luke's hand rubbing over her own, trying to calm her as she stared at her daughter. Clary passed back and forth in the center of Institute. Alec and Izzy had gone to Jace's room trying to find something to track him with, Magnus going along to try. Clary had wanted to join in, but felt like she was intruding on the siblings. Jace probably wouldn't want her searching through his things, anyway. She hoped Magnus could help.

Alec and Izzy come out on the catwalk, Magnus following behind them. Clary gravitated to them and she noticed the frustration on their faces. “No such luck?”

“He's got a cloaking rune and he's with Valentine – this isn't going to be easy.” Izzy said.

“If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be. That's always how it's been.” Alec added. Magnus's gaze looked in his direction and Clary felt for them both. Alec had just lost his best friend and brother and Magnus only wanted to help him. She didn't know how to comfort Alec, so Clary approached Magnus.

Since coming back from the alternate dimension, Clary considered Magnus much more a friend than the omnipotent being Magnus pretended to be. She reached out to touch his arm. Magnus gave her a half-smile. “While I might be the most powerful and crafty warlock for miles around...my power only goes so far.”

“Well what about Alec? Can't you track him? You guys are parabatai.”

Izzy and Alec stiffened at the words. Clary wondered what she had said wrong. Looking at her mother, suddenly it was Jocelyn comforting Luke. Clary remembered Luke had been Valentine's parabatai. If anybody knew Alec's pain, it was her father figure.

“I've tried.” Alec mumbled. Izzy couldn't whip her head around fast enough. Alec turned his hand over, a rune fading in his palm. Clary remembered it as the tracking rune. “Our bond...I weakened searching for you two. If I did it again...” Izzy reached out to her brother, as if she could remove the thought at her touch.

Clary's focus was on the fading rune. A sweep of lines came to mind. Her fingers began to twitch – a familiar feeling. It was just like when she got inspiration to draw. She reached for an instrument – a stele held as familiar as a pen. She stepped between the Lightwoods in almost a trance. Clary held Alec's wrist firmly. The stele waved over the lines of the tracking rune – a new one over the old. Alec raised an eyebrow; whatever Clary was drawing was no rune he's studied – and he'd studied the Grey Book since he was a child.

Clary finished and gave no second glance. She migrated to Magnus's side. In a swift move, she grabbed Magnus's wrist just the same and put the stele to his skin.

“No!” Everyone shouted, rushing to stop Clary. Magnus twitched, his face disfigured in pain. The skin bubbled and smoke rose and then, Clary was done. Alec shoved her aside, cradling Magnus's hand. The warlock's mouth was open in a silent moan of pain, shaking slightly.

“Clary.” Jocelyn caught her daughter from Alec's shoving. Clary was still in her strange trance, seeing and not seeing. “Clary.” Jocelyn shook her and Clary's glazed eyes cleared. “Clary, Downworlders can't have runes. Magnus could be really hurt with that...” Jocelyn looked at the rune. She'd never seen it before. “I don't even know what rune that is.”

“It's _my_ rune.” Clary murmured. Jocelyn watched her walk to Alec and Magnus. She caught the flash of gold – a familiar flash of gold. A ring she wore when Valentine was her husband. The Morgenstern Ring. Clary approached the couple. Alec's back went ramrod straight, like he was ready to attack Clary should she do anything to Magnus (and Jocelyn wouldn't doubt it. He would protect the whole world I he could.)

Clary grabbed at Magnus's hand again. She placed the ring in Magnus's palm and covered it with Alec's. It was instantaneous; Magnus and Alec jumping at the power running through them. White light and blue sparks enveloped their hands – almost like a dance. Meeting each other and joining back together. It was something none of them had ever seen before: Downworlder magic and Shadowhunter power working together.

Just as suddenly, the lights disappeared. Their hands parted, Alec reaching out for Magnus's shoulders as he slouched.

“He's out in the ocean.”

“On a barge ship.”

“With an army.”

“Of Shadowhunters.”

“Of Valentine's.”

They looked at each other, looked at Clary.

“What did you do?” Izzy asked, somewhere between sneering and shocked.

“It just came to me. You guys say Shadowhunters are powerful trackers and Magnus said warlock magic is stronger than even that. So why not use both?” Clary seemed to be back to normal as she folded her arms over her chest. “I didn't know it would do that.”

“Clary...” Luke came to her side. “You don't understand. Downworlders can't have runes because their demon blood makes it impossible. The runes don't just not take – the Downworlders can go mad or even die.” Clary's eyes went wide. She turned to Magnus, fearful for what she had just done. “What just happened...”

“It's a pair.” Clary said. “One needs the other. That's why it worked.”

Alec raising an eyebrow. He looked down at Magnus and together, they looked at their hands. In Magnus, he saw the lines fading to tiny white scars in the shape of the rune. In Alec, even smaller blue sparks jumped off the palm. They were tied together. And that made them more powerful than anyone had ever seen.

 


End file.
